


The Queen and the Scout

by TheFlyingPriest



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlyingPriest/pseuds/TheFlyingPriest
Summary: Finn is sent on a reconnaissance mission to find the current Queen of the Vampires. However, what he soon finds is that he is destined to serve a purpose beyond his own. My first AU lemon. Rated M for, of course, lemons, language and violence.





	

Heavy droplets of rain pelted the window as Marceline looked out at her estate. Angry clouds poured water and lightning in equal amount, creating a light show for her personal viewing. A small candle in the corner of her bedroom provided a faint source of light as it flickered, casting faint shadows across her room. She leaned against the windowsill in her silk nightwear, a quiet sigh passing through her lips. The weather had quickly become monotonous, as it usually did during this time of year. There would be days, and even weeks, of nothing but constant rainfall. There were times when she found herself begging to see a few rays of sunlight so that she knew that the world hadn’t been covered in perpetual darkness. Vampire Queen or not, even _**she**_  wanted to catch a glimpse of the life-giving sun. She closed the drapes and walked over to sit on her large bed, staring at the enchanted mirror in front of her.

 

A young woman stared back at her through the reflection. Beautiful. Elegant. Stunning. These were but a few of the words many used to describe her. She was of royal blood, and the current Queen of the Vampires. There **_had_** been a king, but he was killed during a duel with another count. As were the customs, she was to be wed to the challenger should he win and the title of ‘king’ would have been bestowed upon him. However, he suffered from a most ‘unfortunate’ accident and she claimed the throne for her own pleasure. Of course, this had been many centuries ago, and the thrill of power, wealth and status quickly faded away as she was barraged with tedious royal duties. No longer were the days when she was courted by many a count and, surprisingly, countess. After leading them on endless quests for her love, she grew tired of the game and eventually settled on being alone for the time being. She could always have a man at her beck and call whenever she pleased, but found that such ease of romance bored her. Adventure was what she craved, not the predictable swooning of a suitor trying to elevate their status among the other nobility.

 

A gentle knock on her door stirred her from her thoughts, “Come in.”

 

Stephan, her butler, stepped into the room with a platter in hand, “I thought you might want a drink, especially with this rather depressing weather.”

 

The vampire smiled, “Ah, you always know exactly when I need one.” He poured a decent amount of brandy into a gold chalice before handing it to her. She inhaled the familiar scents before taking a long pull, savoring its fruity taste, “Mmm, my favorite.”

 

The slim butler topped off her cup as she downed them in quick succession, finally stopping when the bottle ran dry, “Forgive me, mistress. It seems this bottle is empty. Shall I fetch another?”

 

Marceline began to feel a slight tingle but, being the immortal she was, that would be all she would feel, “No Stephan, that’ll do for now.”

 

He glanced at her unused bed, “Having trouble sleeping?”

 

“It has proven elusive these past couple of days.”

 

“Shall I prepare some tea, then? I have a special brew for such an instance.”

 

She shook her head as she tucked a strand of raven-black hair behind an ear, “That won’t be necessary. It’s not sleep that I need, it’s something to **_do_**.”

 

Stephan placed the bottle and chalice back onto the platter, “Being idle can be quite bothersome. Unfortunately, this weather doesn’t allow for many options when it comes to keeping busy.”

 

The queen walked back over to the window, “It’s even worse when nothing catches your eye anymore. I’m stuck going to boring parties and repetitive gatherings that make me wish for a swift end. Not to mention reining over an estate that seems to be flooded most of the year. I need purpose beyond mere royal duties.”

 

The loyal butler made his way out the door but paused to leave her with a small remark, “How about raising an heir?”

 

She heard the door click as it closed, but she was already deep in thought.

 

_Me? A child? I’ve honestly never thought about it…_

 

Vampires were not known for raising many children and it was quite rare to see them with more than one or two. Although they lived for thousands of years, they had trouble producing offspring. While humans enjoy their abundance in fertility, conception among vampires is extremely rare. Some couples spend centuries just trying to get pregnant, while others resort to different measures. It is a known fact that some male vampires take human mistresses for the sole reason of producing an heir. A bite to the neck then turns them into full-fledged vampires, converting them from the half-breed they are born as. Not many female vampires have taken male humans as mates, but there have been rumors that there is a considerably higher rate of conception than if they were to lay with a vampire.

 

Thanks to Stephan, that was all she could think about.

 

_Well, I would like to have someone I can pass my knowledge down to, and eventually my throne, but it could be_ **_centuries_ ** _before I get pregnant, and then I still have to figure out with whom I want to sleep with._

 

As she looked out, a small glint caught her eye. Something seemed to move among the trimmed hedges surrounding the entryway, but it was lost as more rain came pouring down.

 

_It’s probably the brandy._

 

She strolled toward her soft bed before collapsing among the pillows.

 

_How about a human?_

 

She was caught off guard by the sudden thought but she began to consider it.

 

_There’s a higher chance and I don’t have to worry about him trying to marry into the throne._

 

She buried her face in an especially large pillow.

 

_But where the hell am I going to find a human around_ **_here_ ** _?_

 

* * *

 

Finn made his way toward the massive mansion ahead. The sky was illuminated in a white flash as lighting cracked above. Although he was soaking wet and cold, he was thankful for the cover this foul weather provided. There were no bright rays of sunlight to expose him and all the guards had retreated inside to wait out the storm. He still walked cautiously though, for this wasn’t some ordinary estate. The young human was sent as an advance scout to determine whether or not the Vampire Queen was indeed setting up residence here. If they could capture her, they could hopefully force a treaty to end the Blood Wars once and for all. Thousands of lives depended on him and he wasn’t keen on failing.

 

He vaulted over a line of square hedges as he snuck a peek through an entryway window. Only a few lights were lit but he could see several guards on duty as they shifted about. After hopping an iron fence and climbing up a tall tree, he made his way inside through an unlocked window.

 

_Man these guys are lousy on security. I guess that’s what happens when the war isn’t on your front doorstep._

 

The young human drew his trusty red dagger, rubbing a thumb across the small cross on the handle for good luck. He glanced at the recent addition, a vampire fang that was connected to the bottom of the hilt for added character. Slowly pacing through the halls, he realized just how much searching he had to do. Room after room was cleared with no sign of the queen, and he began to doubt that she was there. After what seemed like an eternity, he stumbled into a grand room filled with priceless works of art and he couldn’t help but gawk at the amount of wealth in front of him.

 

He walked around for a few minutes as he checked out the collection, but his self-tour was quickly interrupted as a gruff voice called out from behind, “Hey! What are you doing here?”

 

Finn turned and spotted the pale complexion of the vampire guard that was staring right at him. He immediately charged the guard before he could draw his sword and tackled him to the ground. As they struggled, the guard managed to holler for help before he was permanently silenced by the human. Finn pulled his dagger from the guard’s heart and coughed as the body beneath him turned to ash. There was a commotion at the end of the hallway and he knew that the vampire’s final call had been heard, forcing the human to flee. He managed to make it through several hallways before he was surrounded at the base of a sprawling staircase. About twenty guards had encircled him and were eyeing him as though he was lunch. A tight ball settled in the pit of his stomach as he thought about his chances.

 

_This is_ **_not_ ** _an ideal situation. Well, one thing is for sure. They won’t be taking me alive if I can help it._

 

Finn ducked as a sword grazed his hair and he immediately kicked the guard’s left knee in. The vampire howled in pain as he fell to the floor and the human turned just as another guard charged him, sword raised high. Finn grabbed the sword off the wounded vampire and parried his companion’s strike with quick precision, throwing him out of stance and leaving him wide open. A red dagger plunged into the guard’s throat and he clutched at his neck as he choked on his own blood. Footsteps grew louder as three guards rushed the human and he threw his dagger at the closest one, nailing him in the chest. He rolled under a powerful slash and came up with a second sword in hand, his eyes darting between the two. They each flanked his side and attacked the human with merciless strikes but could not break through his defenses.

 

It took all his concentration and skill to parry their attacks and he was becoming even more winded as the seconds ticked by. He got a lucky break when one of the vampires slipped in a pool of blood and Finn used the opportunity to take him out. A steel sword pierced the guard’s stomach, and he looked up in time to watch as the other blade came for his neck. There was a loud thud as the head landed next to the disintegrating body and Finn didn’t miss a beat as he ran towards the other guard. Swords clashed as they met in battle and they became locked in place, each pushing against the other. However, the vampire began to slowly overtake him and the human decided to resort to some dirty tactics he had learned from when he had lived on the streets. He scraped a heavy boot against the vampire’s shin before stomping down on his toes. The guard flinched and lost his focus for a second, but that was all Finn needed. He caught the blade between his own and gave it a hard twist, ripping it out of his opponent’s grip. As the weapon fell to the ground, its owner was swiftly impaled through the chest and throat.

 

Blood covered the ground as the weary human retracted his blades, but before he could turn around the blunt end of a spear hit him in the back of the head. Flashes of light danced across his vision as he collapsed and he felt the weight of several guards pressing onto him as they subdued him. His hands were bound and he was raised to a kneeling position, facing a particularly stern guard. He was dressed in a more elegant uniform than the rest and Finn reckoned that he was Chief of Security.

 

The vampire locked him with a glare, “Why did you come here? Were you sent by the Northern Armies? Or did those traitorous Ancients hire you to infiltrate our estate?”

 

Finn simply looked off to the side, knowing full well that no matter what he said, he would most likely be executed either way. He held his tongue, not wanting to reveal a single letter of information, lest it give him away.

 

The chief growled, “Answer me, human!” When he didn’t speak up, the guard walked up to him and smacked him across the face, “Are you prepared to die?” Finn gave him a bloody smile before spitting on his polished boots, infuriating the lead guard. “Fucking dog!”

 

He pulled his sword and was about to drive it into the prisoner’s chest before a mighty voice stopped him, “Hold your sword!”

 

Finn looked up the staircase and was amazed by what he saw. A gorgeous woman wrapped in black silk was staring directly at him, her red eyes burning with curiosity. She gave him an alluring smile before turning to her Chief of Security, “Roland, what is the meaning of this?”

 

The guard stood at attention, “This human has trespassed upon your land and has murdered several of my fellow guards. Your highness, with your order, I will be more than happy to execute him on the spot. Or if you wish, I can take him elsewhere to perform the duty.”

 

She waved a hand, “That will not be necessary, Roland. Leave him where he is and return to your posts.”

 

“But-“

 

Marceline gave him a stern look, “Your queen has given you your orders. Obey them.”

 

Roland gave her a bow, “Y-Yes, your highness.” He fixed the human with a deathly glare before motioning for his guards to leave.

 

She turned her gaze back upon the human as she studied him. Stephan had alerted her to the intruder and this being the only interesting thing that’s happened in several weeks, she decided to check it out herself. The queen had not been disappointed. She had watched in awe as the young human held off her guards with speed, dexterity and skill, not to mention a little luck. Her eyes were fixed upon him as he fought for his life, and she began to feel a sudden rush that she hadn’t felt in a very long time. The way he fought and defied them lit a spark in her chest that was rapidly becoming a raging wildfire as it spread across her body. He was gawking at her, and she studied his handsome face. Frosty blue eyes and blond hair complemented his strong build; he was clearly a fighter and a warrior. A small voice spoke to her in the back of her mind.

 

_Now is your chance to get that child._

 

The opportunity had presented itself, and she was not one to waste them. She turned to speak with her butler, “Stephan, do you still know the recipe for the lust potion?”

 

“Yes, mistress.”

 

A sly smile spread across her lips, “Excellent. Go ahead and prepare one and deliver it to my room as soon as it's ready.” He quirked an eyebrow but said nothing as he left to collect the ingredients for the concoction.

 

Finn didn’t know why the queen had spared him, but he was definitely not comfortable with the way she was looking at him. Her eyes scanned his body and he began to feel like a head of beef at a town auction. He wasn’t afraid of most things, but the woman atop the stairs radiated an air of pure confidence and certainty that it threw him off guard and shook him slightly. Whatever she wanted with him, he knew it probably wasn’t going to be good.

 

She calmly walked down the steps, swaying her hips as she neared the captured human, and he couldn’t help but be transfixed by the vampire’s beauty. His mind was telling him to be wary of her charms, but his body was thinking entirely on its own. A soft hand caressed his cheek as she got a closer look at him, turning his head side to side. He shook her off and she let out a pleased chuckle before running her hands over his toned shoulders and arms.

 

She hummed to herself as she straightened up, “You will definitely do, human.”

 

The queen turned and began climbing back up the stairs and Finn finally saw his chance. He jumped upright and slashed the rope tying his hands together with the red dagger he had managed to reclaim while she spoke to her butler. As soon as the human made a run for it, however, he was suddenly lifted into the air and transported up the stairs. His jaw dropped as his body floated down several hallways and eventually into a large master bedroom. The Vampire Queen was already waiting inside, and he racked his brain trying to figure out what had just happened.

 

_How did I end up here? How did she get here so fast? What is she going to do to me now?_

 

Marceline moved him to her bed and sat him down as she put herself between him and the door, “Welcome to my room, human. Please, make yourself comfortable.”

 

Not surprisingly, he was anything but. His eyes darted around the room as he searched for a way out, until he spotted the window across the room. The dagger was hidden up his sleeve but he was wary of her powers. She was, after all, Queen of the Vampires. He just had to bide his time until the perfect opportunity arose. His eyes eventually wandered over to the woman standing in front of him.

 

Her beauty was beyond mere words. Long, black hair flowed down most of her body, hugging her mesmerizing curves. The silk nightwear did little to hide what was underneath, and his mouth went dry as he checked her out. He felt his shorts tighten as he gazed upon her, and he turned away as he willed away the desire growing in his chest.

 

The vampire stepped to the side as the door opened, revealing what appeared to be a butler. He handed her a small flask before bowing and leaving without a word.

 

She gave him a smile, revealing two small fangs, “Now, before we move along here, what shall I call you?”

 

“Finn,” he replied. The human clamped a hand over his mouth in disbelief.

 

_Damn it, why did I say that?_

 

“Very well, you may call me Marceline. Finn, I am not going to kill you. I merely require your assistance in a certain matter. All I need you to do is drink this and I will ensure your safety and freedom afterwards.” The scout didn’t reply. He eyed the flask with uncertainty and then glanced over at the window. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you. We can either do this the easy way-” Finn sprinted towards the window and got ready to dive through it, but he let out a pained grunt as he was driven into the wall. The Vampire Queen had him pinned up against the wall and the dagger had been ripped from his hand by the impact. Despite his attempt at escaping, she didn’t seem to be upset, “Ah, there’s that defiance I’ve been looking for. Now, hold still.” She forced the flask into his mouth and emptied it before covering his mouth, forcing him to swallow.

 

A weird sensation began to overcome the human, and he fell to the ground as his body reacted to the potion. His blood burned hot and his senses grew sharper as he slowly got up. Everything in the room became a random blur, everything except for Marceline the Vampire Queen. She glowed like a beacon in the darkness, and his heart raced away in his chest at the sight of her. He had an intense desire for the woman before him, his hunger for her seemingly insatiable. His voice of reasoning and logic was drowned out by the loud roar of his body, as it demanded that he take the vampire for himself.

 

Marceline could see the lust in his eyes as Stephan’s potion took effect. She walked up to the human and pressed herself against him, rubbing her soft breasts against his toned chest. He wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her in, locking lips with the sultry vampire. As their tongues danced, he reached down and grabbed a handful of her round ass, eliciting a pleased hum from the horny queen. Their kiss intensified and she slid her forked tongue into his mouth, the taste of his blood sending shivers down her body. He turned in place and she found herself pinned to the wall as his hands drifted up to her breasts, kneading them softly. She bit his lip as she did some touching of her own, a hand rubbing against the bulge that was now growing in his shorts. Finn pulled on her hair as he planted kisses down her neck, driven on by her soft moans of encouragement. She slipped out of her silk robe and exposed herself to the human, watching with amusement as he stared at her shapely breasts and slim body. They switched positions again, with Finn caught between the wall and the object of his desire. Black, flowing hair filled his view as she turned her back to him and began grinding against him. He grew hungrier by the second as she rubbed herself against his bulge, and he reached around to cup her breasts, fingers gently squeezing her nipples. Marceline felt a hand slither down between her legs and she bit down on his arm as he began to stroke her warm honey pot, his fingers working with purpose. She moaned softly as he then began to sensually lick her neck, and the triple whammy was quickly driving her to the edge.

 

A surprised yelp passed her lips as the human picked her up and carried her over to the bed, laying her down among the pillows. He tore off his shirt and gave her a sexy lick of the lips before spreading her legs. She laid her head back and let out a heavy breath as he began to lick her netherlips, the tip of his tongue swirling in rapid circles. Finn kept going as she buried a hand in his blond hair, giving tugs every time he hit a sweet spot. Her taste filled his mouth as he licked her folds with great enthusiasm, and he loved how she clamped her thighs around his head as he began to finger her as well. She clutched at the sheets as the mortal nibbled on her clit, sending waves of euphoria coursing through her body. The vampire began to grind against him, urging him on as he lapped up her juices. His tongue worked the two with skill as the vampire massaged her breasts, her climax fast approaching. The nimble muscle delved deeper inside of her, and it was enough to send her over the edge. He grasped her thighs as she squirmed, her erotic moans echoing in his ears. Her toes curled as he continued pleasing her through her climax, and she dug her nails into his scalp out of sheer ecstasy. It hurt, but the human didn’t mind. His mind was focused solely on pleasing her and he took it as a compliment.

 

The Vampire Queen caught her breath as the young scout stood up, his toned muscles captivating to the eye. She sat up and began to unbutton his shorts while he kicked off his boots, both eager to get started with the main course. As his last articles of clothing fell to the floor, she gazed at the human’s impressive body. Her eyes lingered on his erect member.

 

_Well, he’s definitely got good blood._

 

Finn fell on the bed as Marceline pushed him over, a mischievous smile on her lips. She began to stroke his shaft at a slow pace, working it with both hands. He placed his hands behind his head and watched as she licked the tip with gentle affection, taking her time. Her forked tongue suddenly curled down his entire length and he groaned with pleasure as she took in the entirety of it into her mouth. He could feel her tongue squeeze his member as her head bobbed up and down in rapid movements.

 

“Oh man…”

 

Marceline smiled as she saw the result of her handiwork and she released him with a loud pop. She began to stroke him once again as she focused on the tip, the two forks on her tongue dancing across it. He bucked his hips, forcing more of his length into her mouth, and she responded to his request. His member once again disappeared into her mouth as she deep-throated, holding position for several seconds before coming back up for air. She felt a hand run through her hair as he guided her back down again, moving her at his own rhythm.

 

“Oh man that tongue…”

 

Finn could feel his piece as it throbbed inside of her warm mouth. She coiled her tongue around the base of the head again, this time stroking him vigorously. As she sucked on his tip one hand massaged his staff while the other did the same with his balls. She did this with such intensity that he was on the verge of busting. The vampire slowed down and chuckled when the human gave out a disappointed sigh. Positioning herself closer to him, she placed his length between her breasts, and proceeded to massage him. As she squeezed his member, she once again began to lick the tip with the tips of her tongue, much to the young man’s pleasure. Finn was once again nearing the edge but this time in even more heavenly splendor. He wrapped his hands in her smooth hair as he finished inside her mouth, letting out a satisfied grunt as his seed shot out in long ropes. The queen kept sucking on his member until it went limp, indicating that he was done. Swallowing his load, she suddenly realized that she had blown her chance at getting knocked up.

 

_Ah, shit. That’s what I get for getting carried away. Who knows when he’ll be ready to go again?_

 

She didn’t notice that she was staring directly at his member and her eyebrows perked up when it began to rise again, so soon after release. Strong arms grasped her and she suddenly found herself beneath the human as he began to kiss her passionately. He pinned her arms above her head as their lips locked and she relished the idea of being dominated in bed. She was so used to being the ruling monarch that it bored her out of her skull. This human didn’t care about her wealth or power; he was driven simply by lust. The thrill of dealing with such a primitive emotion without all the other strings attached drove her wild. He began kissing her down her neck and didn’t stop until he reached her right breast. Finn began to suck on her nipple as he played with the other, listening to her soft sighs. He pulled on the nipple with his mouth and flicked it with his tongue before moving to the other one to do the same thing. As he did this, he placed his newly erect member against her honey pot, slowly rubbing it against her warm folds.

 

Hot spikes ran through her body as he teased her in the worst of ways and she grabbed hold of his face, staring into his blue eyes, “You better stop teasing me, Finn.”

 

Her beautiful red eyes lit up as he slipped the tip inside of her and then back out again. She bit her lip as he did this several times, going at an excruciatingly slow rhythm for the vampire. Finn suddenly grabbed her legs and spread them wide before sliding his whole member into her wet opening. She gasped but then let out a satisfied moan as he began to thrust inside of her, his hips gyrating in a circular motion. Her nails dug into his back as his entire length rubbed against her walls, sending sparks of pleasure shooting up her spine. She locked lips with the human again as she followed his movements, grinding in rhythm with his strokes. Their tongues clashed as they continued to have sex, her honey pot overflowing and providing no resistance to his powerful thrusts. Finn moved down to suck on her nipples once again as she began to rub her tender button, both partners sweating from the effort. The scout pulled out, much to her displeasure, and moved her to the edge of the bed. Throwing her legs over his shoulders, he began to pound her mercilessly and without pause. She opened her mouth to let out a moan but the human never gave her the chance as each stroke robbed her of breath. He reached out to grasp her jiggling breasts and he gave them a tight squeeze, sending more embers to the fire that was already consuming her body.

 

Her fingers turned white as she grasped at the covers around her, her audible moans now filling the room as her body flared up, “O-oh, Finn! Oooo yeah! R-right there! Rig-”

 

She wasn’t able to finish as the human picked her up and carried her over to the wall, pinning her against it. He braced his arms against the wall and she threw her legs over them, staring deeply into the eyes of the human who was so eagerly pleasuring her. Finn gave her a quick kiss before diving into her again, starting off slowly. With each new thrust, he went in deeper and faster. With her legs spread wide open, she was in perfect position for the full might of his assault. He plunged into her with quiet ferocity, his member sliding through her dainty folds with ease. Hot breaths escaped the vampire’s lips as she leaned her head back against the wall, her hands caressing his upper body. As another wave of ecstasy washed over her, she drew her fangs before biting down on his shoulder, lapping up the small drops of nectar that seeped from the wound. He cringed in pain but it only served to amplify his lust as it quickly turned into pleasure. The queen’s nails no longer hurt as they clawed at his back, instead sending slivers of bliss rocketing through his body. Her walls tightened around his manhood as he continued to pump her, and he could once again feel himself drawing closer to his climax. He pulled out and shifted her slightly before going in once again and got instant results. She let out a loud moan as he slid back into her hot opening and he knew he hit the jackpot. Her breasts bounced in his face as he pounded her with no mercy, with sweat dripping down his muscular body.

 

She took quick breaths as their pelvises collided, “Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuck!” The queen brushed long strands of hair out of her face as he continued to rock her world, “You can’t…seriously…be a human…right?”

 

Finn grinned before giving her a particularly hard thrust, “And proud to be one.”

 

“Ooooh…I’m…almost…there!”

 

She tilted her head back as she climaxed, letting off a sensual moan befitting a queen of the night. Finn was also dragged over the edge as her walls clamped down around his member and she could feel as his hot seed poured into her in quick bursts. He let out a long breath that was silenced as she locked lips with the human, milking him for the last of his seed with her swaying hips.

 

He collapsed back on the bed with Marceline on top of him and she gave him a pat on the chest, “Not bad, for a human.” She glanced over at the grandfather clock in her room and was shocked at what she saw.

 

_Two hours? What the heck did Stephan put in that potion?_

 

She felt his hands grab her breasts and start to softly massage them, his thumbs drawing circles on her small nipples. The vampire looked at him in amazement.

 

_He can’t…he can’t seriously want to go_ **_again_ ** _?_

 

Something rather long began to rub against her pale thigh and she shook her head in disbelief.

 

_Well, I might as well get as much out of him as I can._

 

She began to rub his length against her wet honey pot before slipping it in once more. Finn took a moment to relax as she started to ride him, glad to have her doing the work this time around. The queen’s sexual movements hypnotized him, her body undulating with erotic flair. She ran her hands through her lengthy hair as she rode him, her large bust calling out to him. He sat up and nibbled on her luscious breasts before burying his face between them. The vampire monarch grabbed a handful of his blond hair while he grabbed a handful of ass. Finn gave her cheeks a generous squeeze, generating a cute giggle from the vampire. She pushed him back down and gave him a sultry smile before getting into a crouching position. The young human moaned as she bounced on him, the loud claps of every impact filling the room. He began to buck his hips in tune with her descents and she let out a moan of her own as he delved deep inside of her with every thrust. She ran her fingers across his developed chest, her nails lightly scratching him. Finn pinched her thighs as she increased her tempo, riding him without pause. Her soft mound continued to glide across his member with ease, sending small tendrils of electricity racing throughout his body. Tired, she settled back down on top of him but turned around, getting into reverse cowgirl position. Finn gazed at her voluptuous ass as it jiggled before him, and he gave it a firm slap.

 

The queen let out a sigh, “Ah, do that again.”

 

He repeated the motion several times, each one drawing a sharp release of breath from the beautiful woman. Her ass was driving him crazy and he quickly straightened up, surprising the vampire. She found herself on all fours as he positioned himself behind her and she glanced back, finding his eyes full of renewed lust. Being the gentleman that he was, he handed her a plush pillow to rest her head on before ramming her slick entrance from behind. Grabbing her waist, he raised her bottom slightly higher for better penetration and continued pumping her full of his member. Marceline buried her face in the pillow as she let loose wails of pleasure, her hot sex dripping wet at this point. Finn couldn’t help but stare at her cheeks every time they slapped against his pelvis, rippling from the impact. He gave them a few more smacks, once again drawing heavy sighs from his partner. The queen felt lightning flash through her body as he hit her sweet spot over and over in rapid succession. Her head was drawn back as he grabbed a handful of her hair, shooting pleasure signals down her body once again.

 

“Oh, Finn! Fuck the shit out of me!”

 

“You don’t have to tell me twice.”

 

He let go of her hair and grasped both of her arms as he pulled her back and into him. Encouraged by her words, he plunged into her relentlessly as he cupped her breasts. She reached back to grasp his blond hair as she bounced against of him, squirming in place as he kissed the sensitive crook in her neck. A tight ball formed near her pelvis and she knew she was nearing her limit.

 

She pulled on his hair with fierce determination. “Give it…to me…Finn! Don’t stop! Uhhh…”

 

He nibbled on her ear as he kept at it, listening to the vampire as her steady moans raised in pitch with each passing moment. She melted in his arms as the dam burst inside of her, coating his member in her hot juices. Her mind seemed to short-circuit from the pleasure overload and she went blank for a few moments while Finn still pumped with purpose. Regaining her senses, she let out a squeak as she was shoved forward into the plush pillow below. The human’s blood was boiling and he was ready to drop his load any second now, and he had her in just the right position. Her ass high in the air and her face planted in the pillow, he stuffed her full of his length until he couldn’t hold it in any longer. With a loud grunt he filled her up to the brim with his hot seed, thrusting into her until he was completely drained. With one final thrust, he pulled out his exhausted member and collapsed back on the bed, chest heaving.

 

Marceline crawled up next to him and cuddled with the human, “Please tell me you’re done, Finn. I don’t know,” she paused as she rubbed her sore opening, “if I can go any longer.” She glanced up at him when he didn’t respond and realized that he was already passed out. Her own eyelids were starting to weigh heavy on her and she snuck a peek at the clock before, also, falling asleep.

 

_Four hours? That is definitely one hell of a potion!_

 

* * *

 

The soft chimes of the grandfather clock awoke her from her slumber. She let out a long yawn as she stretched in bed and wiped the sleep from her eyes. Flipping over to her side, she noticed the lack of a certain human. Although she knew he would take his first chance at escaping, she couldn’t help but feel a twinge of disappointment. He was the first real source of excitement that she’s had in a long time and she was sad to see it go. She sat up and realized that she had been tucked into bed, the covers drawn up past her. A small smile spread across her lips as she stood up, making her way to the bathroom to wash her body after that exhilarating night. She stopped in her tracks, however, at the sight of a letter pinned underneath a red dagger on the bedside table. Pulling the weapon free, she opened the letter to read what was inside.

 

_I guess you were true to your word, Marceline. I’m sure you got what you wanted out of it so consider us even._

 

She folded the note back up and placed it back upon the table. Her robe was hung up on the coat rack and she slipped it on, turning at the sound of a light knock on her door. “Stephan, is that you?”

 

“Yes, mistress.”

 

“Come on in.”

 

The pale butler stepped inside with a fresh set of clothes, setting them down on the bed. “Breakfast will be ready soon, your highness.”

 

“Thank you, Stephan.”

 

“Of course.”

 

She stopped him before he slipped out the door, “That potion you mixed up last night worked wonders. About four hours of it, to be exact. Well done.”

 

Stephan blinked a few times before answering, “Actually, that potion only lasts about an hour. After that, the subject returns to normal.”

 

Marceline was stunned, “Oh…”

 

Stephan left, leaving her to her thoughts.

 

_Finn, you are quite the interesting individual._

 

A slight draft from the window caught her attention and she walked over. It was open, and through it she spotted golden rays of sunshine as they filtered through the clouds. She looked out at her estate, a bright smile adorning her face.

 

_Interesting indeed…_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you guys liked it!


End file.
